My Devil
by Night Sky 8
Summary: Hi I am Lucy Heartfilia a normal teenager leading a normal life.Well as normal as life can be with a mysterious mother,torturous father,no friends,a nerd as a bestie and oh,did I mention a pink haired hot cocky devil? Only the plot belongs to me.Hiro Mashima is the owner of the characters!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey,Lu-tan,you look upset",my best friend,Levy noted.

"Just a bit stressed Levy",I replied.l

"What's the matter?"

Nothing.Don't worry Levy."

"Sure?",my best friend asked me worriedly

"Yes.How about we go out tonight?Or maybe we can have a movie marathon at my place and then sleepover?"

Levy bit her lips and looked sadly at me

"I'm sorry Lu,I and Gajeel are going on a date tonight",she said.

I felt disappointment.Raw and bitter.Levy had a crush on Gajeel for two years and finally they were together.They have been dating for a month and Levy looked happier than ever.There was no way I could ask her to cancel her date.

"I'm sorry Lu...",she replied

"Don't be.It's alright!",I tried to reply cheerfully.

The bell rang signalling the end of our last period.

As Levy and I, apart from being schoolmates and best friends,were neighbours,we walked home together.I let Levy talk on and on about how Gajeel was so awesome and cute and superb and everything,on our way back.I just kept on nodding,barely listening.

When our destination came,we wished each other goodbye and entered our respective homes.I was too exhausted to do anything so I just jumped on my bed and settled for a good sleep

When I woke up,it was dark outside.I switched on the lights and changed out of my school uniform.I made myself an early dinner and decided to write s letter to my mom

Dear Mom,

Today has been quite rough.I have been...uh..kicked out of my part time job.A guy named Sting Eucliffe from our rival school Sabertooth High was hitting on me.Although,his looks are to die for,he's a pervert,cheat and a cruel bastard(Sorry for the language)!He treats girls like toys.So I refused him.

You know what he did??!!He tried to sexually harass me.To protect myself(and also because I hate him),I kicked him in the balls and threw the hot coffee at his face.His face looked hilarious!He never expected to be beaten up by anyone.Much less a girl.Although I got fired for pulling of this little trick of mine(as Sting was a customer in the caffee I worked at),I don't regret it.

I am quite broke mom!I have to pay the rent for this month and for food and electric bills and school and - urgh how will I survive?!I have to look for another job!

OK bye,I need to go!Love u loads,mom!

Yours lovingly,

Lucy

I put the letter safely inside my drawer,stretched and stood up.It was 10:59.I did not feel like studying and I already had my dinner.So I decided to go to my hiding place.It is called 'The Ground' and is beside the Lake near my school.Others say it is haunted,but I know better.

The ground is my escape from reality.Nobody goes there except me and I love going there.I love how it is so peaceful and beautiful.I lie there and gaze at the stars.This is my favourite activity.The only thing that gives me peace.

When I got to The Ground I lied down and started gazing at the stars.The Sky looks beautiful with The stars sparkling like some silver jewels.The stars remind me of my mom.I started reminiscing the times she was alive and when we two went for stargazing.She loved the stars and I loved her face when she watched the stars.After her death I still go for stargazing.It makes me feel close to her.At least as much close as a living person can with a dead person.

Suddenly,I saw a shooting star and I knew how mom used to believe in them.

"Help me,mom!",I whispered at the shooting star,tears rolling down my cheeks.

I came back home before midnight and lied down on my bed,instantly falling asleep.

I was on a soft,warm bed with a pink fluffy haired person person beside me.Pink..fluffy...another person.. Beside me...WHAT??!!!

My eyes shot open!

"KYAAAAA!!!",I yelled.

A pink hair boy was sleeping BESIDE ME!ON MY BED!!

The boy jumped up when I screamed.He was an extremely handsome guy.He was muscular muscular but lean.He had beautiful onyx eyes and pink hair.He looked like a prince from those fairy tales.Then I saw something which was definitely weirder than waking up one morning and finding a drop dead gorgeous guy sleeping beside you.The guy had HORNS!

"WHO ARE YOU?"I screamed at him.

At first the guy looked confused and then he smirked.God.did my heart stop beating?

"I am the devil.You summoned me last night and so I am here!",he replied

"I-what?",I asked baffled.

"You wished on the shooting star for me.Now if you'd shut up,I'd rather sleep".

He lied down and instantly fell asleep.I did not understand what was happening but the one thing that I did understand was that either I was going crazy and needed a mental check-up soon or I was in for that doesn't end easily,I thought looking the at the guy who claimed to be the devil.Or my devil,should I say?


	2. Chapter-2

**I'm sorry for this huuuuge delay!I know I should have updated it fasted but i had some problems and stuff.Sorry!But I will update tgis story every week now to make it up to u guys.Enjoy!** **Try to forgive me and leave reviews please?)**

Chapter-1

I know what's happening!It's a prank.Yeah,it must be a prank and at any moment Levy will come barging into my apartment and say,"Got you,Lu-tan!".Yup,that must be it!And then we'll laugh it off.And this guy MUST be Levy's handsome cousin she talks about.Maybe I'll get his number too?

I took in the scene in front of me.A handsome guy with...um,pink hair with...uh,horns sleeping on my bed with a peaceful child like look on his face.He definitely IS interested in me,isn't he?Or else he wouldn't have agreed to go this far for a prank.I decided to do what all of the girls of my school(except me and Levy)are good at.I flirt.

"Hey!", I purred and started ticking him.He opened his eyes and looked at me weirdly.I smirked inwardly.YES!YES!YES!I GREW UP MOM!I FLIRTED AND IT WORKED!

" Was that thing you did there...was that...was that...was that your pathetic attempt to flirt?!",he asked with shaking voice and roared with laughter and on and on he laughed till tears streamed down his eyes and he was clutching at his stomach like it hurt.

I sat there with a crushed ego and blushing face.That's it!That's how far as he will go!I'll end this all up.

I jumped at him and grabbed his horns and tried to tear that fake thing off his head.He was startled and we struggled on the bed,both for dominance.Me trying to get rid of his horns and he trying to get rid of me.

Suddenly I felt dizzy and had the weirdest feeling of flying.I let him go and fell hard on my butt.But that was least of my concerns!The devil guy was flying!He had sprouted black wings and was flying.

I stared with my mouth agape.

"Who...what...how...",I whispered.

He smirked seeing me like that.

"Natsu.Devil.Came from hell because you asked for it."

He landed in front of me while I registered the information.I realized that yeah it WAS real after all!I felt hysteric.Damn I was in trouble!

BUZZZZ!!!The door bell rang.

"Lu-tan!Lu-tan!Open up.We are late for school!"

Oh no! I'm done for.I looked at the door and then back at Natsu.

"Please!Hide",I whispered.

Levy was my best friend but still she would still scream seeing a guy,scratch that,a HOT guy inside my bedroom.The landlady will rush up here hearing her and I will be kicked out for bringing in a guy.She'll inform the school and I'll be expelled.School will inform dad and I'll be taken straight back to the hell hole called home.I'll be doomed!

I looked at the pink haired devil He smirked and raised one of his eyebrows questioningly,"What's in it for me,LU?",he said in a low,husky and seductive voice.

Levy started to bang the door again.

"Anything.I will do anything you say",I said.

He grinned mischievously and I knew I screwed up!He started advancing towards me and I started backing away till I was pressed against the wall.

He was dangerously close.His hot breath was kissing my lips.His eyes were staring into the depths of my soul.His smirk made my heart skip a beat.

I felt him closing in the distance between us.I closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter-3

**Hello everyone!This is the third chapter.As promied,i updated it within a week!Enjoy and leave reviews!**

Chapter-3

Everything stopped.We were trapped in time.Only we existed.He and I.Nobody else.I felt warm fingers touching my face,drawing lazy patterns.I sucked in a deep breath...

"LUCY HEARTFILLIA!OPEN UP THE DAMNED DOOR!" Levy screamed.

I jumped up surprised. My eyes flew open and the tance was broken.Natsu was nowhere to be seen.He kept his part of the deal.I sighed.I didn't want it to end.I wanted him to kiss me and-WAIT,WHAT?!I met him an hour ago and I want to KISS him?He's a devil too.And most importantly, he has PINK hair.

Deciding that my brain was malfunctioning due to exhaustion,I stopped thinking and opened the door to reveal a short,blue haired girl and a bored looking,muscular and tall delinquent.

"I was sleeping dude!What's the hurry?We still have an hour left before school starts," I asked Levy rudely.Because,I was extremely annoyed at her.For screaming so loudly.NOT for interrupting my almost first kiss,I decided.

"Yeah and SOME of us here aren't aneoroxic frea-," Levy looked up from her phone to glare at me and instead stopped mid sentence, gaping at me.

To see what caught Levy's attention,Gajeel looked at me and he too became wide eyed.

When I was about to ask,what the hell was wrong,Gajeel burst out laughing.

"Bu-Bunny girl,you are funny!" Gajeel said and continued laughing.

"Hey,Gajeel!Stop calling me bunny girl.Just because I dressed up as a bunny for Halloween doesn't mean I have a weird fetish of cosplaying as a bunny.And-oh,stop laughing!What the hell is so funny?!"

I looked at Levy for support but she kept on looking at me dumbfound.I thought both of them had lost their minds and was about to call the ambulance when Gajeel pointed at my forehead.

"What?!" I asked,annoyed.

"Just look at yourself in the mirror!" He managed to say in between his laughter.

I sighed.Yup,they really HAVE gone out of their minds but nevertheless I went to have a look at myself in the mirror.

I gasper at horror seeing my reflection. There were neat words scribbled on my forehead.

"DANGER ALERT:This person right here is grumpy and cruel as well as a BIG pervert!Stay away if you value your life."

I screamed with anger and frustration,punched the nearest wall and instantly winced at the pain.All this while I kept on thinking he was caressing me,that bastard,he was actually writing things on my forehead!!

The next hour was spend in the useless effort of earssing the words off my forehead.Levy seemed to have gained back her senses and was trying to help me while Gajeel was STILL laughing.We failed miserably. At last,we stopped trying and I went to school wearing a bandanna.

Because of me,we three missed our breakfast but both of them didn't blame me(Probably because Gajeel was busy laughing and Levy was busy being in a trance).Levy didn't even ask me who wrote those things which was a surprise.Everybody gave me weird looks but luckily nobody asked me to take it off.

Our homeroom teacher,Mr.Gildarts started taking the attendance but I zoned out,trusting Levy to give my attendance.

Dear Mother,what is happening with me?

"So from today a new boy will join us.Welcome him,brats!" Mr.Gildarts said.

You know what happened today?Mom,you won't believe it!

"Yo!It's nice to meet you all.I hope to spend an exciting year with you all."

Even I can't believe it!Today, I met a devil!

"And my name is Natsu."

I jumped out of my trance and looked up,hearing the name.

My eyes met a pair of onyx ones and by the way those eyes brightened,I knew the owner of those eyes were smirking.And in that instant,I knew I was in hell!


End file.
